


Sentry Duty

by MzDany



Series: The Cam/Hunter universe [8]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzDany/pseuds/MzDany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One ninja on a stakeout mission gets a surprise visit from another…<br/>The proverbial ‘sex-scene with minimal plot around it’ story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentry Duty

The black-clad figure let his eyes roam over the valley below him. From his vantage point, perched atop the branch of the massive oak tree, he had a clear and unobstructed view of the wide, grassy area for miles around. It was a hot, dry day, and he wished he could be out here in civilian clothes, but this was a ninja mission. At least he wasn’t dressed in the usual heavy leather uniform, but the more lightweight, cotton version of it.

It was the outfit for a ninja stealth mission; matte black, without a trace of his signature color or school insignia.

Again he looked, but saw absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. And that was good.

That was the whole purpose of this mission, after all.

 _No, not mission,_ he corrected himself. _Sentry duty._

From a pouch fastened to his belt he produced a metallic device and began to unfold it until it resembled a miniature satellite receiver. He positioned it in front of him, secured it to the rough wood with strips of duct tape and made some more minor adjustments to its alignment. A moment later, the surveillance device was moving smoothly from left to right and back, effectively sweeping the area below.

 _Let the first-year students do their surveillance the old fashioned way,_ the figure grinned inwardly, _I’m a head teacher, I’ve got other things to do._ He looked at his wristwatch. There were at least four more hours of sunlight left _. Plenty of time for me to get some much-needed work done._

The figure swung down from the tree limb and landed gracefully on the grassy ground below. A drop of sweat escaped from under his black headscarf, rolling down the bridge of his nose. _Too hot for this today!_ He reached up and pulled off the stifling cloth that had swathed his head and face, revealing tousled jet-black hair. Then he reached into a pocket of his trousers, pulled out his glasses and slipped them on. Much better.

Cam plopped onto the grass underneath the tree and pulled his laptop towards him. A few keystrokes later he nodded contently. His mini surveillance camera was online and working perfectly, keeping an eye on the valley, and the Abyss of Evil, for him.

Ever since the Wind and Thunder Rangers had defeated Lothor on that very field two weeks ago, Senseis Watanabe and Omino had both agreed to keep the area under twenty-four hour surveillance, just in case Lothor and his cohorts somehow found a way to escape the Abyss. This was normally a job for first- or second-year students, but Cam had volunteered to take over one shift today. Not because he wanted to spend hours lying on a tree branch with nothing to do but watch butterflies and rabbits scamper around that field. No, he had a more selfish reason – he simply needed to get out.

Ever since the Wind and Thunder Academies had been returned to their former locations, he hadn’t been able to set a foot outside the Wind ninja school. There had been so much to do, so much to re-build, so much to organize...and everyone seemed to think that _he_ was the only one with the answers to all their questions. He was working constantly, getting by with only a minimal amount of rest, and when he _did_ get to catch some sleep, he was mulling over security and building structure problems even in his dreams.

He was happy that the schools and all the ninjas were back safe and sound, of course; he just wished that there were at least a little bit of downtime every now and then.

Consequently, he hadn’t seen Hunter once that entire time. There simply hadn’t been any opportunity for neither of them. Granted, they had talked on the phone a few times, but that didn’t substitute for some quality time alone.

Cam sighed. Being an only child, he should have been used to that certain level of solitude, and sometimes loneliness, that came with that status, but he simply couldn’t deny the fact that he missed Hunter.

He knew Hunter was working as hard as he was. The Thunder Academy had taken more damage than the Wind, and Hunter, as its head teacher, was under enormous stress. He was teacher, administrator, councilor,...all rolled into one. And he was handling it all by himself as well. _If only I could help..._

Thoughts such as these of his boyfriend sent another stab of loneliness through Cam, and instinctively his head turned towards the forest beyond the field. Behind that forest lay the Holiday Inn hotel where they had all stayed the night before the US Action Games.

The night he and Hunter had made love for the first time. (*)

They should have been together every night since then, but life had decided to throw them a few curveballs. First the Abyss of Evil opened, then Lothor showed up in Ninja Ops and trashed the place, then the subsequent attack on the Rangers by him and just about every evil alien that had slipped out of the Abyss, the ensuing battle right out there, on that very field...

They had beaten him in the end, of course. But not before he snatched the Ranger’s, and Cam’s powers, from them and took them with him into the Abyss. And there they remained. Unconsciously, Cam reached up and touched the spot below the hollow of his throat where the samurai amulet used to be.

 _What I wouldn’t give to have the powers once more..._ but almost immediately, Cam scolded himself. _An illogical thought. The powers are gone. Get over it!_

Cam resolutely pushed those thoughts aside and reached for his laptop again.

 _Time for some constructive work._ He still had miles of code to write before the security program to stabilize the new holographic entrance portal was finished. He pulled off the black cotton gloves, flexed his fingers and began to type. A moment later, the familiar world beyond his twelve-inch laptop screen ceased to exist.

 

*****************

 

The voice came at the same time as the small stone that landed squarely in his lap.

“Some sentry _you_ are!”

Cam reflexively shot up and flew into a defensive stance. An instant later he lowered his fists when he recognized the figure standing only a few yards away. Casually leaning against another tree, dressed in identical black garb, but with his headscarf hanging from his belt, Hunter wore his trademark crooked grin as he nodded towards the open field behind Cam. “The entire ‘Lothor Inc.’ could have snuck out of that crack and you never would have noticed.”

Cam tried not to let his delight at the sight of Hunter show too much. Casually, he pointed upwards. “Maybe not me, but my electronic friend would have.”

Hunter’s gaze followed the finger and spotted the surveillance monitor on the branch.

“Sneaky,” he grinned.

“No, innovative,” Cam corrected. “That way I can work on other important stuff.”

Hunter pushed away from the tree and moved towards Cam with feline litheness. “Well, I have something important for you to work on right now.”

“And what would that be?” Cam asked affectionately as Hunter stepped into his personal space without hesitation. The Thunder ninja’s arms wrapped around the samurai’s waist. “For starters, a proper ‘hello’ kiss.”

Without waiting for a reply, Hunter’s mouth hungrily descended on Cam for their first kiss in two weeks. Cam opened his mouth to Hunter’s probing tongue, and the air between them suddenly seemed to crackle. The samurai’s hand clamped down at the nape of Hunter’s neck, holding him in place; Hunter moaned into Cam’s mouth in response. Both were trying to draw out the moment until they had to come up for air as long as possible, but eventually they had to breathe. Their mouths parted reluctantly, and Cam looked into that beautifully familiar face while they tried to bring both their breathing and their heartbeats back under control.

Neither of them made any moves to break their tight embrace, and as they stood under the ancient oak tree, holding each other, a thought suddenly wormed its way into Cam’s still kiss-fogged mind. “So how did you even know I was here?”

“Oh, from your name on the sentry duty list.” Hunter was nuzzling his neck.

 _God, that felt good!_ Cam craned his neck to give Hunter as much access as possible.“And since when are you in the habit of checking that list?”

Teeth were now grazing his skin, and the samurai shivered with pleasure.

“I didn’t really _check_ it,” Hunter’s voice was hoarse. He clearly didn’t feel like making much small talk. “Dustin happened to see you on it, he told Shane who mentioned it to Tori, who told Blake...and here I am.” He looked up briefly and a smug grin lit up his handsome face.

Cam rolled his eyes. “Which means any one of _them_ could show up here at any time.”

“And if they know what’s good for them, they won’t.” Hunter replied smoothly and leaned in for another deep, open-mouthed kiss. One that Cam was only too happy to respond to.

“God, Cam, it’s good to see you,” the Thunder sensei mumbled just before their tongues met again, teasing, touching, dancing. Hunter passionately explored every inch of the inside of Cam’s mouth, pressing himself tightly to the samurai for as much body contact as possible.

It was not the kiss of well-acquainted boyfriends; this was the kiss of full-fledged lovers who were comfortable with the new level of their relationship, and desperately hungry for more. The feeling of Hunter’s heat so close to him sent shivers down Cam’s spine and every ounce of blood into his groin. _Oh, that man could kiss!_

“So you’re my relief, I take it?” Cam grinned.

“In more ways than one I’m hoping,” Hunter smirked back and moved, grinding his hips into Cam’s, and a small area of the samurai’s brain, the part that was still aware of the fact that they were out in the open in broad daylight, was trying to get his body to ignore the suggestive movement. Cam’s body, however, ignored him and reacted; Cam was definitely stirring to life. “Hunter...” he whispered breathlessly.

“Hmm?” The blond man’s lips were already moving lower, nibbling on Cam’s throat.

“I missed you.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Hunter chuckled, but when he looked into Cam’s face, the hunger in those azure eyes was plainly visible. He was definitely feeling Cam’s reaction to him. “Or maybe you _were_ expecting me, after all,” the blond man grinned while his eager hands were reaching under Cam’s uniform top, roaming up and down his back, caressing the bare skin. From there, they moved lower until they came to a rest on Cam’s butt cheeks. Hunter firmly pressed their crotches together, and judging from the hardness that prodded at Cam’s groin, the kissing and touching had had the same effect on the Thunder ninja that it had on him. The friction was delicious, but not nearly enough.

“Those past two weeks were too long,” Hunter whispered, his lips a mere inch from Cam’s.

“I know. But there’s been – is – so much to do and we’ve both been so busy...”

Hunter grimaced. “Yeah, I should be in my office right now, working on next week’s class schedule.”

“Then why aren’t you?” Cam’s face bore a knowing grin.

“When I heard you _volunteered_ for sentry duty I wanted to check on you. Figured you must be feeling as burned out as I do. And the prospect of catching you all alone out here...big incentive.” With a sly smirk, Hunter’s hand suddenly sneaked from Cam’s rear to the front of his uniform pants, sliding over the rapidly hardening bulge.

The samurai drew in a sharp breath as the subtle touch sent a jolt of sensual electricity through him; nevertheless, his eyes darted left and right. “Hunter, what are you...”

“What I’ve been dreaming of doing to you every night for the past two weeks,” Hunter replied, his voice hoarse with desire. “And what I would have done much sooner if I’d had the energy to lift my head off my pillow after yet another eighteen-hour day at the Academy.”

Cam sympathized with him. Yet... “But if someone sees us...”

“Cam, there isn’t a single person for miles around,” Hunter gave him a crooked grin. “Apart from a ridiculous number of evil space aliens a few hundred feet beneath us. But since we don’t really have to worry about them...” He lifted his head, eying the camera on the tree branch for emphasis. Cam’s mouth opened, but Hunter cut off any further responses with a kiss that consumed both of them for the next minute.

Hunter’s tongue, the heat of his body, his searching fingers, were enough for Cam to ban any lingering reservations about their inadvertent ‘public’ display from his mind. Desperate for more skin contact, he tugged on Hunter’s top, pulling, somehow managing to get it over his head without breaking lip contact for more than two seconds. Hunter’s hand delved into Cam’s pants, finding his erection, but there was not enough room inside to maneuver. The Thunder ninja’s fingers immediately turned to fumble with the button on Cam’s pants, then pulling on the zipper. It took only one impatient tug, and as soon as the pants were sliding down Cam’s hips, his cock sprang free. Hunter’s mouth quirked and he looked at Cam with raised eyebrows. “You? Free-balling?”

Cam shrugged, a grin forming at the corners of his mouth. “Too hot for underwear today.”

“Bless this weather.” Hunter’s breath was hot on his skin as he closed in for another kiss and gently pushed Cam backwards until the samurai was pressed up against the old oak’s trunk. Then the blond man drew back, and the expression on his face left no room to speculate about what he meant to do next. A moment later Cam’s hunch proved correct when Hunter dropped to his knees, running his hands up along the inside of Cam’s thighs until one came to rest around his balls while the other one encircled his swollen cock and began to stroke him leisurely.

Cam’s eyes began to flutter and a long sigh escaped his throat.

Hunter cast a quick glance upwards, smiling at the near-ecstatic expression on his lover’s face. His own arousal was throbbing inside his pants, but for now his own needs could wait. He licked his lips and turned his attention to the matter at hand.

The samurai’s hips jerked involuntarily at the first touch of Hunter’s tongue running along his quivering shaft in languid swirls from the tip to the base and back. Then he closed his mouth over the velvet steel of Cam’s cock, sucking and stroking in perfect rhythm. A strained groan came from above. Hunter smiled as much as the current position of his lips allowed and took Cam’s length even deeper down his throat.

By now Cam’s breath was coming in short, urgent gasps and he bucked his hips once more. Hunter’s one hand on his testicles, the other one stroking him...enough to make it sweet torture, yet not enough to allow him his relief. He reached out blindly, found his target and wound his fingers through the mop of blond hair below him, moving in sync with the back and forth motion of the Thunder ninja’s head. Cam’s nostrils flared when he felt the tongue swirl around the tip of his cock again and he drew in a sharp breath, whispering Hunter’s name at the same time.

As much as Cam wanted to hold out longer, he could not take much more of this. Even ninja discipline had its limits.

As he was rushing towards his peak, Cam finally relinquished control and thoroughly gave himself over to the sensations Hunter’s hands and tongue evoked. He threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from screaming out loud, turning his cry of release into something between a guttural groan and a gasp as he spurted deeply into Hunter’s mouth. And, for an endless moment, life was suspended, until he realized his knees were threatening to buckle, and he leaned heavily against the tree trunk for support as Hunter continued to milk him dry. He barely felt the rough wood of the old oak scraping against his bare butt cheeks. Panting, he looked down to find Hunter still kneeling between his legs, looking very pleased with himself. Cam smiled at the sight and Hunter reached up, took Cam’s hands and pulled him forward, towards him. Cam hesitated for only a moment, then let himself be pulled down and into Hunter’s arms. Together they tumbled onto the soft, mossy grass beneath the tree, arms and legs entwined, and Cam ended up on top of Hunter. Looking down into the ruggedly handsome face, he had a feeling that was exactly where the Thunder ninja wanted him to be, so Cam made no effort to change that position. They locked eyes, and without any conscious knowledge of how they got there, Cam suddenly found his hands on either side of Hunter’s face, palms to his cheeks, thumbs caressing the skin over his cheekbones. Hunter himself seemed momentarily startled by the unexpected gentle gesture, but he held still, his blue eyes never leaving Cam’s face.

For a long moment they just looked at each other. Hunter noticed that Cam’s eyes were still glowing faintly with the aftermath of his release. But there was something else there as well, something that went beyond the intense emotions of the intimacy they just shared. Something more...

Hunter’s analysis of the meaning behind _that_ look was cut short when Cam bent his head and placed his lips firmly onto his mouth, tongue thrusting forward, asking to be let in. Hunter opened up to him, and their tongues leisurely started to stroke one another.

The Thunder ninja stifled a blissful groan. It felt so good having Cam in his mouth, any part of Cam, whether his tongue or his cock.

Hunter’s own erection was by now straining so hard against the confines of his uniform pants, it was becoming painful. The sweetest type of pain imaginable. Cam moved, just a little, but even that slight motion sent such a wave of pleasure into Hunter’s already oversensitive groin area that he couldn’t help but groan into Cam’s mouth.

Cam, aware of his partner’s need, reached between them. His nimble fingers quickly unzipped the Thunder ninja’s pants. Then he broke the kiss and shifted, suddenly impatient, to kneel between the blond man’s legs. He was just about to pull on the leg wear when a sudden resistance further below made him realize that his own trousers were still pooled around his ankles. Not to mention that he was still wearing his uniform top. _‘Still way too much fabric between us,’_ he decided.

Quickly, he pulled off his tight shirt, then went to work on the rest of their combined clothing with renewed urgency. Thanks to Velcro closures, both his and Hunter’s boots came off in record time, and a moment later, Cam had also discarded his pants, completely heedless as to where any of their garments landed once he flung them aside.

Now all that stood between him and Hunter in all his naked glory were _his_ darn pants, and Cam made short work of those.

When he finally had the Thunder ninja naked, he immediately went on to explore his body as if it were for the first time. His lips roamed over every inch of Hunter’s broad chest, tasting the slightly salty remnants of his lover’s sweat before stopping to suck at his left nipple while his fingers played with his right.

Hunter moaned deeply as the samurai’s ministrations sent another jolt of pleasure through his body. He could feel the goose bumps on his skin, and the gentle touches of Cam’s fingers as they snaked over his taunt stomach and towards his groin seemed to leave a trail of heat in their wake. Hunter arched his back, pressing his chest up against Cam’s lips in a silent plea for more and the former Green Ranger immediately sucked harder on the little nub. Then Cam’s hand finally found his cock, fingers encircling the rock-hard member, and Hunter sighed when Cam started the slow, rhythmic pumping that he knew would take him over the edge way too soon.

And suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, there was a picture right before his eyes, or rather a scene burned into the inside of his closed eyelids; it was almost like an epiphany, because it was exactly what Hunter wanted, _longed_ to do, and before he really knew what he was doing, he had already gathered Cam up in a fierce embrace, pushed up and effective rolled his partner onto his back while moving on top of him at the same time. Cam made a grunting sound, but did not fight the sudden reversal of positions; a slight widening of his almond eyes was the only sign of his surprise. He was watching Hunter’s face intently, almost as if he sensed the younger man’s intention, and suddenly the feel of Cam’s body writhing underneath him was so much more than Hunter could bear. He leaned down, capturing Cam’s lips, and found that, _yes_ , he wanted more, _ached_ for so much more than this. But how to tell Cam?

Only one way – the honest truth, straight to the point. Worst thing that could happen was that Cam would shoot him down. Hunter was mentally bracing himself for any possible reaction. He moved, breaking their kiss, maybe a little too fast, for Cam looked at him with a quizzical expression as he pushed himself up, panting, and transferred his weight onto one elbow, peering into the dark eyes below him.

 _Now or never._ “Cam, I want to feel you.”

The samurai grinned up at him. “Has your hand suddenly gone numb?”

“No, I mean _really_ feel you.” Hunter was poised motionless, peering into Cam’s eyes, waiting for his reaction.

And Cam understood. During their first night together at the hotel, they had done quite a few things, but not _that_. The things that had happened between them that night had been enough then, but as he gazed into his partner’s eyes now, burning with longing, Cam knew that it wasn’t enough anymore. Neither for Hunter _nor for him_. That sudden realization surprised him, but the desire to join their bodies had been worming its way into his dreams for the past two weeks, maybe even longer, if he was really honest with himself.

And now the time had come to make that fantasy reality. Cam nodded solemnly, saw Hunter’s face light up at his consent. But before they went all the way, Cam needed to know something. “Have you done this before?” he inquired softly.

Hunter didn’t answer right away. Instead he stared at a point below Cam’s chin, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully as if he wasn’t sure just how to reply. Then, apparently having decided to answer truthfully, he said, “I’ve had a couple of botched attempts.”

Cam quirked an eyebrow and looked at him, and Hunter realized that the samurai wanted to hear more. He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. “It was a nameless, faceless Thunder ninja. We did a lot of...uhm, experimenting on each other. But it never went all the way. We always got cold feet just before.” Hunter’s gaze transferred from Cam’s chin to his eyes. “Back then that had been frustrating, but now I’m glad it never happened.”

“Why’s that?” Cam cocked his head with a puzzled frown and Hunter looked straight into his eyes. “I believe in karma, Cam, and I know now that _you_ are my karma. This was supposed to happen with you.”

Cam ran his fingers down the side of Hunter’s face. “Then let’s make it happen,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hunter took a long breath. “Don’t worry,” he said, “theoretically I know what to do.”

“How... _comforting_ ,” Cam managed to mumble just before Hunter’s lips on his mouth silenced him. A moment later, he felt the Thunder ninja’s fingers moving down his body, but when they reached the spot between his butt cheeks, Cam tensed up.

Hunter looked up, his blue eyes intent. “Try to relax, ok? The last thing I want to do is hurt you, so I need to get you ready.” The honest concern Cam saw on his lover’s face indeed helped to relax him a bit, and he nodded.

Slowly, carefully, Hunter slid a finger past the tight ring of muscle, letting Cam get used to the feeling before he inserted a second. All the while he continued to cover Cam’s face and neck with kisses. Then he scissored his fingers, probing, stretching, and the samurai moaned softly while his hips were slowly lifting in response to the touch.

Hunter smiled.

Cam was beginning to actually enjoy his partner’s loving ministrations, now that he was past that initial feeling of awkwardness. It was still strange, yet unbelievably exciting to feel Hunter’s fingers where no one had ever touched him before. Cam felt like he was about to lose his virginity for the first time all over again, but there was no one else he’d rather give it to than Hunter. Besides, what Hunter had just disclosed to him a few minutes ago had a strangely re-assuring effect on him, for it meant that this was essentially Hunter’s first time, too.

 _Two ‘born again’ virgins._ Cam’s mouth quirked at the thought.

Hunter saw that expression, but opted for kissing instead of questioning. He shifted his weight until he was on top of Cam once again and the Wind ninja spread his legs, just wide enough for Hunter to get settled in between them.

“I know I’m new at this,” Cam breathed, “but...shouldn’t we have some kind of lubrication?”

The look that came over Hunter’s face was somewhere between smug and abashed. “Funny you should mention that...” He looked up with searching eyes, then reached out and pulled his discarded uniform pants towards him. He dug into one of the pockets and pulled out a travel-size tube of lubricant a moment later.

Cam’s eyes fixed on to the little tube. “So you have had this all planned out.”

Hunter shot him a quick look, but luckily Cam looked more amused than upset.

“Well, you know the Boy Scout motto: _Be prepared,_ ” Hunter said, somewhat sheepishly, and Cam laughed. “Hunter, you’ve never been a Boy Scout!”

Hunter shrugged and flashed him his trademark crooked grin, but before long, his face turned serious again. “Cam, I won’t push you to do this if you have second thoughts. There are other things we can do.”

But Cam resolutely shook his head. “No, I want this, too.”

Before Hunter could respond, Cam suddenly took the small tube out of his hands and sat up. Surprised, Hunter watched as he squeezed some of the clear liquid onto his hand, then reached out and coated Hunter’s cock with it. The Thunder ninja caught his breath at the feel of the samurai’s hands, and his member swelled to its max, throbbing with desire.

Cam smiled at the expression on the blond man’s face and squeezed once more for good measure before he let go of the now glistening organ.

Hunter’s arms came up and enveloped Cam in a hug. Damp lips fastened on his earlobe and a moment later he heard Hunter’s voice. “Turn around for me, Cam.”

But Cam surprised him again when he shook his head. “No, I want to see you...kiss you.”

Hunter looked at him intensely for a moment. “All right,” he replied, then pushed Cam gently onto his back. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

With that he lifted Cam’s knees and placed them over his shoulders. His eyes never left his partner’s face as he moved into position, his cock poised at Cam’s entrance.

As Hunter leaned in for another kiss, Cam kept his legs firmly draped over his partner’s shoulders, glad for the flexibility his daily stretching exercises had provided him with. A nervous anticipation, mixed with desire, rippled through him, but he silently told himself to relax; he trusted Hunter, trusted him more than anyone else at that moment, enough to open up his body to him. Hunter would never hurt him. One look into those sapphire eyes confirmed his notion. The desire he saw there mirrored his own, but so did the nervousness.

“Ready?” Hunter asked softly, and the unintended echo to their morphing call brought smiles to both of their faces. It also helped to ease the tension somewhat.

Cam nodded. “Ready.”

Then Hunter gave a careful push...a short moment of pain...and suddenly there were no more questions, no more uncertainties; there was only the moment, Hunter, and the incredible feeling of closeness between them, a _oneness_ he had never experienced before. Feeling Hunter inside him was an experience even his extensive vocabulary failed to describe adequately. Cam looked into his lover’s eyes, saw them alight with desire and fulfillment at the same time – and felt their souls joining as tightly as their bodies at that very moment. Cam shuddered.

Faster than anticipated, Hunter found himself buried up to the hilt inside Cam’s body. The feeling was amazing. Cam’s tight heat was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He squeezed his eyes shut in an unconscious effort to enhance the already close-to-overwhelming sensation and his breath came in short, ragged gasps.

 _‘Ok, breathe evenly,’_ he told himself. Hyperventilation would seriously break the mood right now, not to mention his rhythm, but... _Christ_ , he had never imagined it would be feeling this good. He opened his eyes that he never even realized he had closed, to see Cam gaze at him, face flushed, his kiss-swollen lips slightly parted. It was a beautiful sight, not to mention an incredible turn-on. Cam had never looked hotter then at this very moment. The image seared itself into his brain and actually managed to distract him from his purpose for an instant until basic instinct kicked in again, and then he was moving, pushing in and pulling back, gently at first, then more insistently. And somewhere along the way he hit a sensitive spot, probably the prostate, for suddenly Cam gasped and arched his back.

Hunter froze. “You okay?”

“Yeah. That felt real nice.” A slow smile formed on the samurai’s face. “Do that again.”

Hunter returned the smile and resumed his movements. He noticed that Cam’s cock had stirred to life again and he reached for it, stroking it until it was fully erect once more. Cam moaned, his hips now surging up to meet Hunter’s thrusts and then they were moving in unison. Hunter leaned in to kiss Cam once more, and the samurai kissed him back with a vengeance.

 _Close, so close_...Hunter pushed one more time, could feel his balls tingling with the onrush as the world suddenly compressed into just this single instant. He cried out as he came hard inside Cam’s body.

Cam gasped at the feeling of Hunter’s orgasm. That, together with the intense play of emotions on his lover’s face and the still rhythmic pumping of his hand, was more than enough to trigger his own release, and with a hoarse cry he spilled himself onto his stomach.

With a last convulsive shake, Hunter collapsed into Cam’s waiting arms and for long moments, breathing was their only movement. Hunter buried his face in the crook of Cam’s shoulder, breath hot against his neck. Damp blond hair tickled Cam’s jaw and he could feel the frantic beating of Hunter’s heart against his own chest.

Suddenly, Hunter was mumbling something unintelligible, and Cam turned his head a fraction of an inch. “What?”

“I think I just saw stars.”

Cam smiled. “And to think...it’s not even night yet.”

Hunter made a noise halfway between a laugh and a snort, then moved, shifting his weight off of Cam, but still kept a leg and an arm draped around him as he nestled up against the samurai’s side. Cam looked at him, saw the topaz eyes staring back intently.

“Are you all right? I didn’t...hurt you, did I?” Hunter asked, anxiety in his voice and in his eyes. Cam shook his head, smiling. “No, it felt good. Really good. And I mean that.”

A relieved smile formed on Hunter’s face and he leaned closer. “God, Cam, that was beyond amazing,” he breathed, eyes closing as their lips met. For a long moment they simply kissed, conveying their feelings to each other with this silent gesture. Then Hunter sunk back into Cam’s arms, his lips brushing over the side of the Asian man’s neck, exploring its contours and showering the soft skin with small kisses.

Cam exhaled audibly and craned his neck, his eyes closing to the merest of slits. He stayed like this until he heard Hunter whisper, “Cam?”

“Hmm?”

“I...” The tremble in Hunter’s voice caused Cam to open his eyes. Hunter didn’t move, but with his face nestled into the crook of Cam’s shoulder, his voice drifted up to the samurai’s ear as clear as a bell.

“I love you.”

Hunter still lay half-draped over Cam’s left side, and in the brief silence that followed he could feel his lover’s heartbeat accelerating. After another moment he felt long fingers curling though his hair. Then, finally, Cam’s voice. “Is this afterglow talking?”

 _What?_ Hunter lifted his head, looking into scrutinizing almond eyes. “No. It’s my heart,” he replied, simple and honest - and maybe a tiny bit annoyed.

Cam was quiet, his eyes watching Hunter’s face, searching for anything that contradicted his words. Hunter didn’t mind that; he knew Cam needed this re-assurance.

“You mean it,” Cam said quietly after a moment, and Hunter nodded. “Yeah.” Sometimes, short and sweet was best.

Cam’s mouth opened again. “Hunter...” But Hunter cut him off with a shake of his head. “No, I don’t want you to say anything. I just wanted to let you know how I feel, you know...That’s all.” He shrugged. “I don’t know if you feel the same way, but no matter what,... _I do_ , and I don’t expect any reciprocations.”

An amused sparkle came into Cam’s eyes. “You’ve been reading the dictionary again?”

Hunter gave him a look of mock indignation, but then he grinned. “Hey, I have to keep up with my genius partner’s vocabulary.”

Came gave a quick shake of his head. “I can’t believe you just said ‘ _I don’t know if you feel the same way’._ I take offense to that.” The twinkle in his eyes, however, belied his mock-stern tone. He traced Hunter’s cheekbone with his finger before he continued. “Because I do, Hunter. I love you, too.”

The look of joy that came over the blond man’s face was beautiful to watch.

He kissed Hunter then, slowly and languidly, relishing the taste of Hunter’s warm mouth. Hunter leaned into the kiss and the resulting tight embrace, completely heedless of the sweat and other fluids drying on their skins. And for the next few moments, nothing and no one mattered but the two of them as they sealed their new commitment.

 

*****************

 

 _Crap, I dozed off!_ Hunter’s eyes flew open and he groggily raised his head off Cam’s chest. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but...

He sighed, putting his head back into its previous position. Cam didn’t move, and judging from the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, the samurai was either asleep as well or way too comfortable to move.

With the physical release from their bodies had come a deep need for sleep, although they were still on stakeout duty, not to mention the fact that they were also still naked beneath a tree in broad daylight. But Hunter had felt so boneless and neither inclined nor capable of any reasonable movement. When his eyes had drifted shut he only meant to keep them closed for a moment, just long enough to get his breath back.

Apparently, good intentions alone hadn’t been enough for he had obviously been out for a while.

“Don’t worry, I kept my ears open for you,” came Cam’s voice from just above him. Hunter looked up, but his lover’s eyes were still closed. Same as Hunter, the Wind ninja was stretched out on the grass, but his bunched-up uniform top shoved under his head, substituting as a neck rest. 

_When did he do that?_ Hunter wondered briefly as he put his chin onto Cam’s chest. “Picking up my slack, now that _my_ sentry shift’s officially started?”

“Just looking out for you,” Cam’s eyes opened and their gazes met. “I like to cover you, that’s all.”

Hunter’s eyes were taking on a mischievous sparkle. “You know, that can totally be taken two ways.”

“Feel free to take it both ways, then,” Cam replied with a grin and tried ineffectively to smooth down his lover’s tumbled blond hair. Hunter held still as a statue.

After a few moments Cam had to admit defeat and wrote off the hair as a lost cause; instead, he let his hand run aimlessly down Hunter’s back and up again until it came to rest on his upper right arm. Gently, Cam’s fingertips caressed the five-inch scar just above Hunter’s biceps.

A grisly souvenir from an encounter with Lothor’s most evil abomination. (**)

Even now, many months later, the scar had only just begun to fade from angry red to a more subdued flesh color. It was a mark Hunter would carry for the rest of his life.

That nightmarish day was still vivid in Cam’s mind, but thankfully, the sound of Hunter’s voice drifting towards him prevented him from dwelling on those memories.

“Speaking of...uhm... _covering_...” the Thunder ninja was saying, watching Cam with a suggestive expression. “Do you want to give it a try now?”

Cam smiled into his partner’s face and plucked a leaf out of his dirty-blond hair while he replied, “Love to, but how about somewhere where we don’t have to worry about rolling onto an ant hill, or worse?”

“Yeah, I’d hate to see that sexy butt of yours disfigured by ant bites,” the Thunder ninja smirked, reaching out for a thorough grope of said anatomy.

“Not to mention all the smelly chamomile lotion I’d need to relieve the itch,” Cam replied and chuckled when Hunter made a face. “Major turn-off,” the blond ninja agreed.

The two young men grinned at each other until Hunter finally disentangled his various limbs from Cam’s and sat up. “Well, I still have to hang out here for a couple more hours, but how about my room later on?” he suggested, and Cam gave the Thunder teacher a pretty good imitation of his own lopsided grin. “And mine tomorrow.”

“Then mine again night after tomorrow,” Hunter followed Cam’s train of thought.

“You horny goat,” Cam deadpanned and Hunter laughed out loud. “Look who’s talking!”

Cam’s lips quirked, but otherwise kept quiet. Instead, he stretched lazily and let his eyes roam over Hunter’s still naked body. “Hey, you mind if I hang around a little longer?” he asked with a sly look in his onyx eyes.

Hunter rolled his eyes, grinning at his partner at the same time. “Of course I don’t mind. But don’t you have stuff to get back to?”

The image of a familiar desk suddenly came into Cam’s mind, cluttered with class schedules, test papers that needed grading, the unfinished outline of the new school parameter security program, a half-written introduction into Samurai History for tomorrow’s lecture...

“No, not really,” Cam said with a casual shrug.

Hunter pulled him up, then tightly towards him. “So...getting back on the topic of spending our nights together from now on...how long do you think we’ll be able to keep this up? I mean, there are still the academies and our schedules...”

“As long as possible, I hope,” Cam replied. “And I also hope we can spend our _entire_ nights together. I liked waking up with you back at the hotel. I’d like to do that again.”

“Yeah, me too. How about we start with that tonight?” Hunter’s mouth closed over Cam’s, but only a few moments into the kiss, the Thunder ninja suddenly stiffened and pulled back, and Cam almost groaned at the sudden loss of lip contact.

“Wait, what date is it today?” A strange apprehension had crept into Hunter’s voice.

“Date?” Cam asked, genuinely puzzled at the sudden change in Hunter’s tone, not to mention the subject.

“Yeah,” came the tight, monosyllabic response.

“I think it’s July 16th. Why?”

Hunter relaxed visibly at that answer, and suddenly he was eager to look nonchalant. “Oh, nothing. Nothing important.”

From the look on Hunter’s face it was obvious to Cam that his partner wasn’t going to elaborate any further on this strange question. Nevertheless, Cam’s curiosity was piqued, and he would have inquired further if Hunter hadn’t forestalled him with a smothering kiss that left Cam altogether breathless. When they both came up for air a few moments later, Hunter’s usual insouciance was back, although it still seemed a little strained to Cam.

Hunter touched Cam’s bare torso, running his fingers over the samurai’s pecs before he lowered his lips to the soft skin and began to seek out the numerous sensitive spots on Cam’s chest. It didn’t take him long at all to have Cam writhing once more. “Well, if you are hanging around, that means that your electronic friend in the tree is gonna keep doing our job for us, and since neither you nor I have anything pressing to do...how do you propose we keep from getting bored for the next few hours?” he asked innocently.

The deep-throated kiss he received was answer enough.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> (*) see “That momentous night”
> 
> (**) see “Shades of Red”
> 
> A/N: Wondering about Hunter’s mysterious ‘date’ question? It will be answered in the next episode of Dany’s Cam and Hunter series: “Secret Demons”.


End file.
